Savior
by Alice001
Summary: Follows the manga, but with a couple of twists. IchiRuki! "It’s my fault all of this happened. I should just be the one punished, not him. He’s not the one that committed the crime!"
1. The Death and The Strawberry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any lyrics used in this story. So basically, I don't own anything. **

Okay, so this story has MAJOR manga and show spoilers. So if you don't like that, I suggest you don't read. For everyone else who doesn't mind, Welcome to my story! This is pretty much AU, cause Ichigo and Rukia aren't together…yet…so, until then this is AU (alternate universe). It follows the manga and the show.

I'm using the lines that are found in the English Bleach manga, so some things may not be in the order of the show (English or Japanese) and some lines might not be the same from the show (Japanese or English…although I have never watched the English version of Bleach…)

Contains a bunch of swearing, courtesy of Ichigo.

Anywho, enough with my rambling (though I doubt you're still reading) onwards to the story! I hope you like it.

Don't forget to review!!

* * *

1.The Death and The Strawberry

* * *

_I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside.  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am._

--- The Kill by 30 Seconds To Mars

* * *

Rukia's journal

* * *

I've decided to keep a journal of my days here in the real world. Though, I'm not sure why. May be it's because nothing much ever happens to me and I get bored, or may be I want to able to look back on these. Either which way, I'm keeping this journal. So how about we start off with the basics? My name is Kuchiki Rukia. I'm a shinigami. I have raven colored hair and violet eyes. Even though I hate being called this, I'll admit that I'm on the short side. I can't remember my past that well. I don't remember how I died or why I was left alone. The only place I know as home is Soul Society and I try my hardest not to question that. I was adopted into the Kuchiki family by Kuchiki Byakuya, who now is my brother. That is probably more than enough information about me for now 

Tonight is my first night in the real world and it is my duty to protect the humans from Hollows. That is a shinigami's job and I plan on doing my job well. I have felt strong spirit activity and I intend to find out who or what it's coming from. I stand on a nearby telephone pole, overlooking the city and I feel it coming from the right. I jump down and make my way swiftly to that direction.

* * *

Ichigo

* * *

I'm sitting on my bed with my hands behind my head, resting against the wall. I think about today's events even though nothing new has happened. I can't help but feel as though something big is about to happen. Oh, well I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm fifteen years old and I go to high school. I have orange hair and brown eyes. I guess I'm kind of tall for age. I'm like a giant carrot top. Hahahaha….No. Call me carrot top, giant, or some other insult and I'll kick your ass. 

Back to what I was saying, so, I'm on bed when all of a sudden a person walks through my wall. Yeah, my wall. Kind of freaky if you ask me. It's like she doesn't even know that I can see her. She doesn't even look my way. She's wearing black robes and has a sword. Hell, I don't care if she has a sword or not, I'm still going to beat her up. This girl jumps off of my desk and lands on the floor.

"It's near…" she mutters to herself and I kick her from behind.

"It's near my ass, retard!" I yell as she lands face first onto my floor and I point my finger at her. "Eh? You're a pretty confident burglar," Seriously, I don't know whether she is one or not, but that's the only thing that comes to my mind. Really though, what kind of burglar dresses in black robes and carries a sword? Don't they have guns and ski masks? "By 'it's near' do you mean that like the safe is near or something?" I asked her.

"Y…you can see me?" She asked surprised. Nah dumbass, I'm blind. "I mean to say, did you just kick…" she trails off still looking at me in shock. Seriously, what the hell's wrong with her?

"Huh? What are you talking about? Of course I can see you," I said. Just then my door swings open and my dad runs in hitting me in the back.

"Be quiet Ichigo!" he scolded. "Don't make a ruckus in your room!"

"Shut up! How can I not make a ruckus?" I asked while I punched him hard across the face. "Look at this guy!" I yelled while pointing at the girl still sprawled across the floor. "What the heck is going on with the security system in this house?" Yeah, I mean it's smart, let someone randomly come into our house. Whatever happened to 'don't let people you don't know come into the house' huh Dad? 'Cause I mean this is definitely someone I don't know!

"What do you mean look?" He asked while scratching his chin. "Look at what?" Is he blind? Does he not see the girl in my room? The girl who came out of a freakin' wall!?

"I'm talking about this samurai-costumed-"

"It's useless," she interrupted me and I turn around. She managed to get off of the floor and now she stood her with her arms crossed over her chest. Okay wow, this girl is freakin' short!

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"It's not possible for ordinary men to see me. I'm a shinigami." She explained.

------

"…I see, so you're a shinigami and you came from a place called Soul Society to exterminate an evil spirit. Ok! I'll believe you." I said while nodded once. I got up off from the floor and knocked the table over. "…Yeah right, like I could believe that, retard!" I yelled at her. A shinigami? Be serious, something is wrong with this girl. May be she didn't take her medicine today. I should ask…wait…that's probably not the best idea.

"You…You can see ghosts, but you do not believe in existence of shinigami?" She asked a little angry.

"Of course not! Unfortunately, I've never seen a shinigami. I don't believe in things I can't see," I replied stubbornly. "Dad couldn't see you, so I'll acknowledge the fact that you're not human. However, cut the shinigami crap, got it you little brat?" I told her and I patted her on the head. Hm…she has soft hair. Ok, what the hell am I thinking?

"You have spewed nonsense…" she murmured and twitched a little in anger. She put two of her fingers together and yelled, "First restraint! Obstruction!"

My hands instantly locked behind my back. She punched me once across the face. Man, that girl can punch! Then she kicked me in the back and caused me to fall over flat on my face with my hands still stuck behind my back. She put on foot on top of my back.

"Y…you…what'd you do?!" I asked and she let out a bitter laugh.

"You cannot move. This is called Demon magic and it is an advanced incantation that only shinigamis can use! Even though I look like this," she pointed to her chest, "I have been alive almost tens times longer than you have." Uh…I don't even want to do the math for that and I thought girls didn't like to give their age out…

"Usually I would kill fellows like you," She continued. 'Fellows,' may be she wasn't kidding when she said that she was old. I mean who the hell says fellows anymore? "But spiritual laws states that one cannot kill humans they have been not ordered to kill. I will have to be content with just sealing your movements. Give thanks…you little brat. And…" She pulled out her sword and my eyes widened. Oh God! She's crazy!

Her sword crashed down on a ghost man lying next to me. The bottom of her sword hit the man's head and left a tattoo on his forehead.

"N…No…I…don't want to go to hell," The man wailed.

"Do not fear, the place you are headed is not hell. It's Soul Society. Unlike hell, it's a peaceful place." The girl explained and a hole appeared full of light and the man sunk into it. Two butterflies flew out of the hole. I'm starting to believe her about this whole Soul Society, shinigami thing. I mean, what she did…a normal ghost couldn't do that. Something is different about this girl.

"What happened to that ghost?" I asked.

"I sent him to Soul Society. Its called Soul burial." She explained nonchalantly as she put her sword away. I believe in your language you call it 'going to heaven'. It's one of a shinigami's duties. I guess I shouldn't ask if you finally believe me or not."

"I will kindly explain with illustrations, so even a brat like you can understand so shut up and listen. Now in this world there are two types of spirits." She pulled out a sketchbook and while talked she started drawing. She turned her notebook around and began explaining.

"This one is called plus and it's the most common spirit." She said and pointed to the drawing with a happy rabbit on a background of hearts. I think my eyes are about to fall out. This is the most horrible drawing I have ever seen. I hope she doesn't think she can draw. I hope she knows that she's the most horrible artist ever to walk this Earth.

"The other type is called Hollows, and these attack living beings and dead beings alike and eat their souls." She pointed to a rabbit that looked like he was constipated, I think it was meant to look evil or something like that. It sat on a background of little lighting bolt lookin' things. Seriously, what hell is that?!

"Do you have any questions so far?" She asked. Uh…yeah I do.

"Uhmm…can I start by asking why your drawing abnormally suck?" I asked and she gave me an evil glare. She dropped her notebook and walked up to me with her marker in hand. She opened the cap and drew a mustache on me that curled at the ends.

"Ahh!" I yelled. "Dammit! Just 'cause I can't move doe-"

"I will continue the explanation," she interrupted me. "Your highness Mr. Baron," she mocked. "We shinigami have two duties." She continued on. "One is to guide the pluses to Soul Society with Soul burial, as you have seen." She showed me another one of her stupid drawings. What is up wither her and rabbits? "And the second one is to extinguish the Hollows, my current mission is this." Once again she shows me the horrible drawing that went with the explanation.

I wiped the mustache off on the ground. "Wait a minute," I said. "If you came on a mission, does that mean the thing called Hollow is around here?"

"That would be the case," she replied calmly.

"A…are you stupid? Why are you loitering in a place like this? Hurry up and go get rid of it!" I yelled at her and she turned her head away from me.

"Well…you see…I do not know why, but I cannot feel its presence anymore." She said.

"Wh…what the heck do you mean?" I asked confused.

* * *

Rukia's journal 

* * *

Why couldn't I feel its presence? I tried to concentrate harder, but still nothing came to me. What could be blocking me? I thought and thought. 

"It is as if a great power is hindering my senses…" I thought out loud and all of a sudden the boy yelled.

"Hey! Hey shinigami!" This is getting rather tedious. I wish I could just dispose of the boy…but it is against the law. I bet if Renji was here, he would have murdered the boy within a few seconds. Renji is never the guy with the most patience.

"What?" I asked with a slight annoyance in my voice.

"What do you mean what?" He yelled. Does this boy no nothing else besides yelling? Gosh, he is rather rude.

"Didn't you hear that huge voice just now?" He asked. I stared at him blankly for a moment.

"Huge voice? When did-" I was cut off by the huge howl of a Hollow. "I heard it! This is undoubtedly the voice of a Hollow!" But it still sounds like an invisible filter is out there…exactly what is this feeling? It was horrible I felt as though my senses were being blocked off. What could have caused this? No more than that, this guy, he heard the voice before I, the shinigami did? Who is this guy?

"Kyaaaa!" A girl screamed. My head automatically turned to the door.

"It's Yuzu's voice!" The boy said. I turned back to him. He looked frightened. His eyes went wide, and his mouth was ajar. Somehow an once of sympathy bubbled up in me, and I got up and ran over to the door.

"Hey! Wait up, where are you going? Was that voice from before a Hollow's?!" He yelled as I ran.

"Yes! I will go and get rid of it, You stay here!" I commanded.

"Cut the crap!" He yelled. "The one getting attacked is my family, release this spell! Hurry!" Does this boy not understand? Is he really that stupid? If he does come, what is the best that he would be able to do? Die? Yeah, that's all he would be good for, dying. And as a part of my job, I'm supposed to protect humans from Hollows. I intend to protect this boy with my life…

"What are you saying?" I asked angrily and turned my eyes towards him. "Even if you come, there is nothing you can do! The number of victims will just rise by one!" I tried so hard to explain to him, but he didn't seem to understand because he just lay there looking at me stubbornly with those amber colored eyes…I have no idea what I was thinking then. "Leave it to me and sit quietly here, got it?"

I ran out of the door and all of a sudden a huge force of spiritual power hit me. I started to become angry with myself. It was such spiritual force! I didn't know how I couldn't have noticed it before! What has happened to me? Have I already began to rust? No…impossible…but then again…

"Ichi…you…okay…?" A girl asked. I assumed she was his sister, although no resemblance showed up. She had short black hair and darker brown eyes. She was small and badly wounded.

"KARIN!" the boy yelled and I turned back for a couple seconds to look at him. His eyes were filled with concern, but his face…oh gosh…his face had an angry expression. He looked like he was about to rip that Hollow apart.

"Good…it hasn't some here…it happened so suddenly…blood started pouring out of daddy's back and he fell. Yuzu and I were attacked by something huge while we were still in shock. And I thought that…I should warn…you" The girl Karin explained. "I wonder what that was. I could see it a little, it looked like daddy and Yuzu couldn't see it. Ichi…before it sees you…get away…"

"Don't worry, she is just unconscious," I explained after Karin went limp on the floor. " He soul id still…" I turned back to him and he tried to force himself out of the restraint. Is he an idiot? Does he have a brain the size of a teaspoon?

"Stop it!" I yelled at him, but he didn't listen. "What are you doing?! STOP IT! You cannot release that incantation with a human's power." I tired so hard to explain. I tried so hard to get him to stop, but he only tried harder. Did he not understand the consequences? "If you force it, your soul will…" I trailed off.

Because he managed to break the restraint.

How…to release Demon Form human power…I had never heard of such a ridiculous thing. He ran back into his room and grabbed a baseball bat. Then he fled down the stairs taking them three at a time.

"Wait!" I yelled after him, but he didn't seem to hear me.

What exactly is he? I wondered. I stayed up near his room for a few moments in utter shock. Who is he? How could he break the restraint? Can humans really have that much power? I come out of daze in realization that the boy has fled outside, to where the Hollow is. I run down as fast as I can and I watch as the Hollow towers over him. It brings one arm up and is about to hit the boy. The boy looks on in fear. I run forward and pull my sword out. I slash the Hollows arm off and the girl he was clutching is now airborne. The boy catches her.

"Yuzu! You ok? Hey!" He said to the unconscious girl. I walked up in front of him and held my sword out.

"Do not loose focus here boy!" I yelled out at him. "None of your family members have had their soul eaten." That was relief, I didn't know what I would do with the boy if all his family members had died.

"None?" He asked amazed and confused.

"Yes, even your father lying there."

"Wa…wait a minute. Don't Hollows attack people and eat their souls? Then why did it attack my family?" He asked. I wondered for a moment if I really had the guts to tell him why. Or…my theory why. I didn't want him to jump out in front of the Hollow and get himself killed. I don't know why, but I sensed something in him. Something I just can't explain. I still wanted to protect this boy.

"Hollows wonder looking for souls with high spiritual concentration. For that arbitrary humans are sometimes attacked." I took a deep breath.

"What do you mean?" The boy asked softly. All previous rudeness gone, he was truly worried, or so I believe he was.

"I have never seen or heard of a human who can see shinigamis and defeat Demon form on their own. Or a human who has such a high level of spiritual concentration," again I took a breath. "Most probably, its target is…you." I finished. His eyes grew wide and he hung his head a little. I watched as he balled his hands into fists.

"Wait a sec," he said through clenched teeth. "He came for me? So does that mean this is my fault?" I didn't dare answer him. "The reason my dad's over there almost dead. The reason Karin and Yuzu are covered in blood…it's all…" he trailed over. I thought I heard him cry. I wanted so badly to ease his guilt because it wasn't his fault. It just wasn't his fault…

"Wait…I did not mean…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because the Hollow came and stuck me. I flew into a nearby wall. I coughed up a bit of blood and I struggled to get back onto my feet.

"Shinigami!" The boy yelled. The Hollow roared and the boy's attention went back to the Hollow. "That's enough already!" The boy roared. I should have defended myself, such incompetence. I dug myself out of the wall only to see the boy in front of the Hollow. What was he doing?

"Hey…you…want my soul right?" He asked the Hollow and smirked with his hands still in fists. "Then fight me face to face!" He yelled pointing at himself. "No one else has anything to do with this! Try killing me and taking my soul!"

"Fool!" I yelled at him, hoping he would hear me and change his mind and run. No…he didn't, instead he stood there with his feet planted firmly onto the ground. The Hollow raced towards him and it seemed as though my body started to move on its own. I threw myself in front of him and the Hollow.

The only thing I could think was 'I promised I would protect you.'

The Hollow caught me in his mouth and then spit me out. I fell to the round with blood pouring out of me.

"Shinigami!" The boy yelled again and I coughed blood up.

"You…idiot…" I rasped. Fool, doesn't he know that he can't win? I fell to ground. "I already told you that your power is no match for it! Or did you think everything would be over if you gave it your soul? Either way, you're an idiot." I gave a bitter laugh and it burned my throat.

"I'm sorry…I just-" he apologized, but I didn't want that.

"Do not worry about it…is what I would like to say" I cut him off. "Unfortunately, I am not longer to fight the Hollow." What kind of shinigami am I? I couldn't even protect this boy and his family. "Now, all of us can only wait until we become its food…" I trailed off because I thought of an idea.

I've heard that all of a shinigami's power rests inside of our sword. It is said that if we transfer the power form our bodies to the sword and stab a human, the human will get a shinigami's power. This has never been tested before…and there is no guarantee. I could try that method. And if it fails, the boy will die. And if I don't mention this the boy is certain to die. At least with this method, he may have a chance…somehow the thought of him being dead hurts. May be its because he's the first human I have meet and actually conversed with…no…I have to take that risk, I cannot put my personal feelings in this. I take a deep breath.

"Do you want to save your family?" I asked him.

* * *

Ichigo

* * *

"Is there a way?! A way to help them? Tell me?" I begged. I can't remember the last time I had been this desperate…I needed-no, I had- to save them. They are all I have. And now because of me…because of me…they're almost dead. And then there's this girl that is helping me…Why is she helping me? What have I done for her? Nothing really…what does she feel the need to help me? 

"There is a way," she said and coughed again. Blood stained her lips and her cheeks. "No, to be exact, I should say that this is the only way…" I don't care! Whatever it is, tell me please! I have to save them! She sat up against a wall and grabbed her sword from the ground. She held it out to me and lifted her head to look at me.

"You become a shinigami…"

"What…are you saying? How can I…?" I asked in shock. She's kidding right? Me…a shinigami?

"You can!" She countered. "Pierce the middle of your chest with this Zanpakutou, and I will insert half of shinigami powers. That way you will temporary attain the power of a shinigami and you will be able to fight the Hollow in equal grounds."

"Is it okay to do something like that?" I asked and she shrugged a little.

"…I do not know…" She said quietly. She paused for a moment before continuing. "Of course this is a plan set up anticipating your high spiritual nature. The percentage of success is not high, and if it fails you will…die…" Die? So if something goes wrong…I die? I looked at her with wide eyes. Please tell me she's kidding…no better…tell me I'm dreaming.

"However there is no other way. There is no time to deliberate." She said sternly. I couldn't become a shinigami…I ju-

"…Ichigo…" Yuzu said and my thoughts halted. "…Where are you Ichigo?"

"Yuzu…" I said softly. "Are you having a bad dream?"

"Don't come…it's dangerous…hurry and get away…" Dammit! Why are they worrying about me when they're about do die? It makes me look so weak and stupid. I will become a shinigami and I'll protect them! I'll slice that Hollow up into bits. I'll protect them…

"Give me the sword shinigami. Let's give your idea a try." I said and she smiled weakly up at me.

* * *

Rukia's Journal

* * *

"It's not shinigami. It's Kuchiki Rukia." I want to see him again. I hope that this works…

* * *

Ichigo

* * *

"I see…I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Let's pray that this doesn't become the last greeting for both of us." I want to see her again. I hope that this works…

* * *

Rukia's Journal

* * *

"The Hollow is coming…if we don't hurry…" I trailed off. He grabbed onto my sword and brought it up to the middle of his chest. His amber eyes looked into mine skeptically. I wanted to reassure him, but even I couldn't be sure if it would work. 

"Let's do it…" Ichigo said and gulped and I nodded.

"…Yes…" I replied. The Hollow started running towards us snarling.

Ichigo took the sword and stabbed himself with it. I closed my eyes and prayed.

When I opened my eyes again, I saw the Hollow's arm being cut off. The Hollow yelled in pain and there he was…Ichigo…he stood with his Zanpakutou slung over his shoulder. Then I realized something. It was only supposed to be half of my power…but all of my power was taken. Furthermore…when I couldn't feel the Hollow's presence…it was because of him! That room I was in was filled with spiritual power pouring out of him. That had completely hindered my senses. I was in awe. I have never heard of a human who could see shinigamis or that could break Demon Form. And…I have never seen a Zanpakutou, which changes form in response to the individual shinigami's spiritual power, become so large. I was confused and in shock. Ichigo was no ordinary human.

The Hollow jumped towards him and Ichigo pulled the Zanpakutou out in front of him.

"Realize the mistake you made when you messed with my family, fish face!" Ichigo yelled and sliced the Hollow in half. He reminded me of…him…just who, exactly, is he?

Ichigo stood there after he had beaten the Hollow.

Ichigo… I will meet him again…

* * *

Yay first chapter is done! I know it's exactly like the manga, but please be patient. It will be twisted into IchiRuki later, I promise. I hope that you liked it! 

**Please review**, I would love to hear back from you. It would help me to know if I should continue with this story or not. The only way I will continue is if you review!


	2. Starter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any songs/lyrics used in this story. So basically, I don't own anything. **

No huge rant this chapter! Yay!

Thanks to my reviewers!

**KittyKaiya**

**TwiliteTGRgrl**

This chapter was only written because you guys reviewed so thank you very much! I hope you guys enjoy this one!

For everyone else I hope you like it too!

This chapter contains swearing…Ichigo has such a potty mouth…

Please review!

* * *

2. Starter

* * *

_I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it_

--Things I'll never say by Avril Lavigne

* * *

Rukia's Journal

* * *

I get to see him today, but I'm sort of scared. He stole my shinigami powers and until I get them back, he has to take over my shinigami duties. I know he'll say yes, because I feel like he wants to help people out. Yesterday, he looked fear in the eye and didn't even flinch. I'm positive that he will say yes, but then, I'm not sure how he will react to seeing me again.

Will he be surprised? Happy? Scared? Angry? I'm not sure…and I'm not sure why I'm worried about what he thinks about me. It's so confusing. It feels like a million emotions are swirling around inside of me, but I can't name each feeling. It's very annoying.

I hate Gigais.

Then there's the possibly that was I did last night was a crime and there are two things wrong with me committing a crime.

One, I'm a noble. Even if I am adopted, I still am a noble. Nii-sama would kill me if I committed any sort of crime. Trust me, Nii-sama isn't a very nice person. He'll be very angry with me, and when Nii-sama is angry all of Soul Society is angry. We, nobles, can't do anything wrong because people all over Soul Society look up to us. So, we need to be good.

Two, They'll probably kill Ichigo and I can't stand the thought of him dead (probably because he has my powers!). It's my fault all of this happened. I should just be the one punished, not him. He's not the one that committed the crime! I would feel horrible if anything happened to him. And then it's my fault that he's even in this mess! But didn't I do my job? I saved a couple of humans, but one of them has my powers. I hope that this isn't a crime.

I get to see him today, I'm apprehensive.

* * *

Ichigo

* * *

"ICHIIIIIGOOOO!" I woke up to the sound (more like yelling) of my name. My eyes flew open and I saw my dad running into my room. I punched him in the face and he fell onto the ground. I put my hand over his face, keeping him down on the floor.

"You have a lot of guts to attack your son while he sleeps." I said groggily. I didn't want to deal with this in the morning.

"I have nothing left to teach you." Dad said, his voice muffled with my hand and his tone filled with happiness. That's when I noticed that his injuries were gone. Were did they go? They couldn't have healed that fast.

"…What about your injuries?" I asked in shock and Dad looked at me confused.

"Injuries? When did I get hurt?" He asked. Yeah, I'm confused now. How does he not remember? I know he's a dumbass, but still, shouldn't he remember that he got hurt? And, what about his injuries?! I know that they couldn't have disappeared!

-----

"…But it sure is a miracle, for a truck to crash into the house and nobody got injured!" Dad said happily.

I stared at the gaping hole that was there, but now was boarded up. It was hole that the Hollow made last night, but now, they think that a truck crashed into the house? Are they insane?What's going on? Everyone's wounds have been healed…is this shinigami-style damage control? And did that girl go back to that Soul Society place?

-----

"A truck?! Then is he injured or, dea-" Tatsuki yelled as I walked into the classroom. I hit her in the back of her head with my backpack.

"I'm not dead." I replied. "Sorry to disappoint you, but no one was injured."

"Kurosaki-kun! G-good morning!" Inoue stuttered. She let out a laugh and scratched the back of her neck. I wonder why she always stutters and turns red when she talks to me. It's sort of weird…actually…girls are weird.

"You look happy as always Inoue." I said as politely as I could.

"Y-yeas?" She asked and I nodded once before walking over to my desk. I pulled the chair out and began to sit down.

* * *

Rukia's Journal 

* * *

I walked up behind him as he was sitting down. He was talking to someone else, but I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. His bright orange hair was ruffled. I guess someone forgot to brush their hair this morning. I took a deep breath to try control my heart that was now beating a mile a minute. What was going on with me?

"You're…" I took one more deep breath. "Are you Kurosaki-kun? Nice to meet you!" I said, my voice laced with sweetness. It took me a long time to find the perfect human voice façade. I think I faked it pretty well.

Ichigo froze at my voice and he turned slowly to face me. As soon as his eyes landed on me, his mouth became ajar.

"Oh, this Kuchiki-san," They guy Ichigo was talking to before began to introduce me. "She transferred in today. It's a weird time, but her family was in a situation where they had to move suddenly."

"Y…You…Why?" Ichigo stuttered but I ignored him completely. I had to cut to the chase. After all, I had come here strictly for business…right? At least, that's what I thought.

"Kurosaki-kun, I don't have the textbooks yet, so may I look at yours?" I asked.

I held my palm out and he read what I had written on it. His eyes widened, but regained composure quickly. He scanned the room to make sure no one was looking before he grabbed my arm and led me outside. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but it was no use. When we made to the top of the building he let go of me.

"Where are we going?" I asked with my arms crossed over my chest. "Leading me to such an empty place…"

"Shut up! Just explain what's going on!" He yelled and I looked at him confused.

"Explain?" I asked and cocked my head to the side and blinked once.

"Yeah! Isn't your job over? Why are you in my class? Didn't you back to that Soul Society place?" He asked.

"You fool, only shinigami can return to Soul Society." I said and crossed my arms over my chest. "Right now I'm unable to return there."

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Because, I lost my shinigami powers!"

"Bu…But I'm no longer a shinigami! Where did this shinigami power go?" He asked while tugging on his clothes trying to prove that he isn't a shinigami.

"Inside of you, " I try and explain. "It's not your body, but your soul that has become a shinigami. Anyway, last night I had almost all of my shinigami powers taken by you! I have barley any abilities left and I'm forced to be inside this gigai!" I yelled. It's his entire fault that I'm trapped in a gigai! It's his fault that he took my powers! What kind of twist of fate is this?

"Gigai?" He questioned.  
"It is we shinigami's other body, to be used in emergency situations. A weakened shinigami enters it to wait for his or hers power to recover." I said.

"So is this body lie human form or something?" He asked and screeched his head.

"Yes, a weakened shinigami are targets for Hollows, so we act like humans."

"So…" He began. "What does this weakened shinigami want with me?" He asked.

"That's it! Until my powers return, you take over my shinigami duties!" I said happily.

* * *

Ichigo

* * *

"Of course you are the one with shinigami powers now. I will assist you of course." She says. Is this her way of persuading me? Cause it sucks! There's no way I'll do this. My answer is hell no. Me? Become a shinigami? Is this girl freakin' crazy? I can't do that! And why would I do that? It's completely absurd! This isn't my problem anymore! "Also you have no right to refuse since you wer-"

"I refuse!" I cut her off.

"…What?" She asked dumbfounded. I began to walk away.

"I said I refuse, I'm not fighting those monsters ever again." I said.

"Wait! But…you…yesterday…" She sputtered. I stopped walking.

"Yesterday, I was only able to fight because my family was in danger." I explained and I turned my head to face her. "I ain't fighting monsters like that for total strangers. I'm not that nice of a person. Sorry if I disappointed you."

"…I see…" She said softly and hung her head a little. "I guess I have no choice then." She looked up and pulled out a glove. It was red and had a white skull on it outlined in black white and blue. She put it on and ran forward towards me.

"What are-" I was cut off by her hand that hit my under the chin. It didn't hurt but I fell backwards...but the scary thing is that my body fell onto the ground face first.

"What's this? My soul has been removed!" I yelled at her and that's when I noticed that I was in the same shinigami clothes that I was in yesterday…oh crap. What have I got myself into now?

"Follow me." She said softly and I got up and followed her. I wondered what happened to her all of a sudden. First she was yelling and being bossy, then she was all happy and now she was acting all sad. Maybe she's bipolar.

We made it to the park and she stood a couple feet away from me leaning on a rail. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she looked lost in thought. I wondered what she was thinking about, although I'm not sure why. A gust of wind came by and ruffled her clothes and hair. They both flew towards the right and I don't know why, but I couldn't stop staring. My cheeks became red and I looked away so that my face would return to their normal color. What the hell is up with me?

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her and didn't look up at me.

"I'm wondering why you could be so heartless. Yesterday, when I saw you fighting that Hollow with no fear in your eyes, I admired you. I was happy that my powers were taken by someone as courageous as you were. Now, I regret that. I thought that your answer would be yes…but I guess my judgement was wrong." She said while her gaze was fixed in front of her and I became angry.

"You have no damn right to judge me!" I yelled.

"You're right, I don't," She replied and I didn't have anything to say to that. We both stayed silent. How could she have judged me? She doesn't even know me that well! You can't judge a person you don't know. She only met me yesterday, how can she assume all of this?

-----

"…Hey…"

"Wait, it'll be soon."

"What's soon?!" I asked. "We've been here for twenty minutes!"

"Does a spirit appear in this park?" She asked

"Ah…yeah, one does." I replied.

"What kind?"

"A five-year old kid. He usually plays here around twelve." I said.

"You friend?" She asked and she leaned crossed her feet in front of her and crossed her arms.

"What the!? I've only seen him three or four times! I've never spoke to him," I said. She didn't say anything, but then she whipped out a cell phone and handed it to me. I looked at the screen. It had a bunch of directions and numbers. It had the name of the park too. I looked at it confused.

"What's this?" I asked as I studied the screen some more.

"It's an order from Soul Society." She replied. "It means, within fifteen minutes of twelve, twenty vicinity of Yumizawa Children's park, a Hollow will appear." She turned to me. "Most likely, that child will be attacked."

The roar of the Hollow filled my ears and both of us looked towards the sound. The little boy was running away from the Hollow. He was yelling and screaming and his eyes were filled with tears. My hand went to my sword and I got ready to pull it out.

"You're going to help him?" She asked and that made me stop and look at her. "Isn't he a stranger?"

"Wha…What are you talking about? How can I not help someone in font of me?" I asked angrily. Is this girl stupid? One minute she's all 'it's your duty' and the next she's all 'don't help him.'

"Whether it's in front of you or far away, it doesn't change the fact that he's being attacked." She said and the kid fell down on his face and the Hollow slowed down to a walk. It approached the boy slowly. I took a step to help the kid.

"DON'T HELP HIM!" She yelled loudly and I stopped. "Even if you save that kid here, nothing will matter if you don't become a shinigami. Saving him because he's in front of you?!" She let out a short bitter laugh. "Don't be naïve." I looked back her.

"A shinigami has to treat all spirits equally! You cannot just conveniently save those you can see, those you can reach! Don't save that kid with such half-heartedness!" She put her hands to her side and clenched her fists. "If you want to save him now, accept that you must save all spirits. To go anywhere for them, to even give your life to save them. Make that kind of commitment!"

I thought about yesterday and how Rukia had saved me from being eaten by that Hollow. She didn't think about herself. She only thought about protecting me. She almost gave her life…for me…

I grabbed my sword and pulled it out. The Hollow was now hovering over the kid. I ran up to it and chopped off one of its legs. It fell backwards and cried out in agony.

"Ichigo…you've accepted?" She asked.

* * *

Rukia's Journal

* * *

"Shut the hell up!" He yelled at me. "I don't accept jack! I saved him because I wanted to save him! Is that wrong?" He asked and my eyes widened.

"What…!?" I yelled.

"Are you any different? You sacrificed yourself for me that time. At that time, were you thinking about complicated stuff like 'this is my shinigami duty'?" He asked and that threw me off guard. He's right…at that time, I didn't think about that. I only thought about him…about saving him…only him.

"That's not what sacrificing yourself is. At the very least…" He started. He stabbed the Hollow in the face and then pulled his sword upwards causing him to split the Hollow in half.

"I haven't accepted and commitment. If things get bad, I might run away, since I'm not a good enough person to be able to sacrifice my life for total strangers." He said. "But…unfortunately, I'm also not trash that can live happily without paying back his debts."

Debts? He doesn't have a debt to me. He saved himself and his family by himself. I haven't done anything except give him my powers. Ichigo did all the rest. Is this the kind of man he really is?

"I'm going to help you, to do this shinigami job thing." He said and held his hand out. I smiled and took his hand and shook it.

"Yeah…thanks…" I replied.

Maybe, he's not such a bad person. Maybe he isn't so heartless. Maybe he's the same man that i saw yesterday...

* * *

Another chapter done! Whew. There are a couple things that I want to point out to you, maybe to help you understand better. 

A bigger portion of this chapter was done in Ichigo's Pov because I wanted some of Rukia's feelings and thoughts hidden. As for Ichigo, we already knew most of the time what he was feeling and thinking, so that made it easier.

The conversation in the park was something that gave me (and hopefully you) a break from what's in the manga. Yes, that whole thing was made up and this is what I mean by twists. I'm going to add things that aren't in the manga and take out some things from the manga. I liked using the conversation because you got a little more inside on Rukia's feeling towards Ichigo during the first couple of episodes.

Oh and this chapter was supposed to be posted yesterday, but the file that I had it saved on crashed so I had rewrite this whole chapter. But I think that this one turned out better.

Okay that's about it, I hope I cleared some things up for you. I hope you liked it!

**Please review!**


	3. Head hittin’

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any songs/lyrics used in this story. Also I don't own any manga/anime used in this story. So basically, I don't own anything. **

Thank you to all my reviewers! Here's your chapter!

EternalSilence

TwiliteTGRgrl

Krymsom

KittyKaiya

Okay, a little rant here. I've been using an online version of Bleach, but I have recently acquired the first volume of Bleach and there was a quote in there that I didn't notice before. I'll put in each chapter of Savior until I find another quote (because I might not ever come across another one ever again). So this is the first chapter with this quote in it (because I'm too lazy to go back and put it in the previous chapters).

Again this chapter contains more swearing than usual, some on Rukia's part. Is Ichigo already rubbing off on her?

I hope you all like

this chapter! 

Please review!

* * *

3. Head hittin'

* * *

"We fear that which we cannot see"

--Bleach vol. 1

* * *

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

--Holding out for a hero by Frou Frou

* * *

Rukia's Journal

* * *

Ichigo agreed! I told you that he would! I had sent him out for training in the morning and first he groaned and moaned and complained. But after one kick to his face, he muttered a "Yeah, Yeah midget, I'm leaving…" and walked away with a baseball bat in hand. I don't really know when he's going to be back, but if I'm going to be here a while I should pick up on modern speech.

I walked to the nearest bookstore, but while I was walking I could only think of Ichigo. I wondered how his training was going. I wondered if anyone was giving the poor strawberry any trouble (though I bet he could handle it).

I haven't been in the real world for too long and still all of this has happened. First getting attacked by that Hollow, meeting Ichigo, and now he's helping me with the Hollows. I wonder if word has gotten back to Soul Society yet…

I walked into the bookstore and headed for the manga section. There were a couple of kids already in the aisles, but their noses were stuck into their books. There was one man standing there with rectangle-shaped glasses and mid-neck purple-blue hair. He was tall and lanky and had one hand stuffed in his pockets. He seemed as though he went to my school, because he was wearing the uniform. He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and then grabbed a book. He flipped through the pages.

I walked around him and grabbed a random book. I walked over to a nearby stool and sat down with my legs crossed. I turned to a random page and began to read.

"You asshole, how dare you kill him? Do you have no damn shame?" I cocked an eyebrow. What was this? Is this how people really talk here? I read the next talk bubble. "You damn idiot. I shall kill anyone that comes in my way. Get out my way!" I made a disgusted face at the book and got up and threw it back on the shelf.

I picked up another and read a couple of talk bubbles. Yes, this was better. I stood there and read some more out of the book before I went to the checkout counter. A lady with mid-back and bright green eyes stood behind the counter. She was really tall and skinny. She wore a white-collar shirt and the rest of the body was hidden behind the desk. I placed the book on the counter and took it and scanned it. She called out the amount and I paid her. I walked out of the bookstore with the manga in hand. I made it to the sidewalk and I began walking to the right. I flipped to the middle of the book and began to read.

"…I know sister…everything is hidden in this box, right…? In this jade box passed down by our mother…" I murmured as I read the pages. "Give me the box sister Marianne! Now!…No! We mustn't open the box! Francois! No!…" Wow this was getting interesting. I kept on reading, not bothering to look at where I was going.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Someone yelled behind me and I screamed loudly and fell on the ground. My butt hit the cement and it began to hurt. I turned around to see who had caused me to fall down.

Ichigo…that butthole…

"Y-y-y-you fool! Don't surprise me! I'm…studying modern speech!" I yelled at him and he scratched his chin and looked at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Huh? Studying modern speech?" He asked and then paused for a second. His face became angry. "You're making me train while you relax and read a horror manga?!"

"You done with the training?" I asked ignoring his icy glare. He slung the baseball bat over his shoulder and smirked at me.

"Hitting the hundred pepper-filled balls? Yeah, I'm done." He replied proudly. "Breaking open a hundred pepper-filled balls…what kind of training is that?" He asked while I got up and began to brush myself off.

"You fool! The pepper-filled were the bad ones!" I yelled at him and he looked at me confused.

"…Bad balls?" He asked while scratching his head. He titled his to the side and blinked once.

"Yes!" Gosh, with him it's like in one ear and out the other. How many times must I repeat myself? Damn Strawberry…

"…" I blinked once.

"…" He blinked twice.

"…You just didn't…hit all of them…did you?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Ichigo said happily. I sighed angrily and rubbed my temples. We didn't say anything for a second…then all hell broke loose.

"You fool!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "How many times do I have to tell you to only hit the balls that had a picture of a head on them?! What do you think the training is for!!??" People walking pass us stopped in their tracks and began to stare.

"I don't know what it's for! Plus How the hell can I make out which one of your pictures are heads and which aren't?!" He yelled back at me and one man with a black suit and blue tie broke into our fight.

"Hey, kids…go fight somewhere else." He said and put his top hat on over his black hair. People around us began to murmur amongst themselves.

"Sorry…" Ichigo mumbled and he grabbed my arm and started pulling me away.

"Couples these days…" I heard the man grumble and my face turned bright red. It's a good thing that Ichigo didn't hear what the man said…at least I hope he didn't.

* * *

Ichigo

* * *

I dragged Rukia along the sidewalk, ignoring her constant squirming. Damn midget, why does she always start the fights? It's not my fault that I couldn't tell her sucky pictures apart. God, she getting on my last nerve. I pulled into an empty lot with a small wooden picnic table and I let go of her arm. I sat on the seat while Rukia sat on top of it. She grabbed one of the baseballs out of my hand and stuck it in my face.

"Listen!" She yelled at me with her violet eyes on fire. "A Hollow's weakness is its head! If you slice the head, you can defeat it in one blow. This training is so that you can accurately hit the head in any situation." She tried to explain.

"Why the hell do I have to do that? I've been beating them so far." I said. I mean if I beat 'em I beat 'em. Why do I have to hit its head? As long as I win, it doesn't really matter does it? This stupid midget is making everything harder than it really is.

"You fool! Have you defeated a Hollow in one blow?" She asked and I shook my head once. She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to talk. "Sneaking up on a Hollow and defeating it in one hit is the basics of defeating them! It's miracle that you have remained unscratched so far from the way you've been fighting…" He voice on the last sentence sounded relieved, but with her, you can't be too sure.

"Uh…attacking from behind how can I fight so dirty like that?" I asked.

"Save that for the fights against humans. Your opponents are Hollows. The same rules don't apply! If you keep talking naively like that, you're going to die!" She yelled. How could I do that? Even if they aren't humans…that's just not right. I can't fight on terms like that.

"…But that's…." I began, but then I was cut off.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue's voice rang through my ears. I jumped and fell out of my seat and onto the ground.

"W-w-what are you doing here…I-I-Inoue?" I asked clearly shaken up. She smiled brightly at me and I got back up on my feet. She grabbed a leak out of her bag and showed it to me.

"Just doing a little shopping." She replied happily. "I bought bananas, onions, butter and gelatin." That sounded gross. What is she planning to make? No offense to her or anything, but I sure as hell wouldn't eat whatever she's planning to make. She stuffed her leak back into the bag and clasped her hand behind her back.

"What are you doing here Kurosaki-kun?" She asked and I scratched the back of my head.

"Oh? Me? Uh…I'm…" I stuttered looking for a liable excuse. What should I say? If I tell her I'm training, that would sound weird. All of a sudden, her face perked up with recognition.

"Kuchiki-San?" She asked surprised. Oh crap…

"Who the hell are you?" Rukia asked. God, this is freakin' hopeless.

"Idiot! That's Inoue! She's from our class!" I said trying to help her remember.

"Class?" Rukia asked and she walked up to Inoue. She pulled the end of her dress up to her knees. She bowed slightly and her voice now was laced with fake sweetness. (Sweetness she'll probably never have…) "Oh, Inoue-san. Honored to make your acquaintance." I see…so in front of my classmates, she intends to play that character…and I'm going along with it. Great, I feel as smart as a crayon now.

"Eh…yes…pleased to make your…?" Inoue sounded confused. Someone needs to teach that midget how to speak properly. I looked over at Inoue and noticed a small bandage wrapped around her arm.

"What's wrong with your arm?" I asked and eyes wandered to her bandaged arm. "Did you fall down?"

"Oh this? No! I was hit." She said happily. How could someone be happy that they got hit? Whoa…wait…did she just say she got hit?!

* * *

Rukia's Journal

* * *

"H..Hit? By a car?" Ichigo yelled and the girl smiled and nodded happily.

"Yeah! Last night I went out shopping to get a drink and _bam_. I've been getting hit a lot actually." She laughed and scratched the back of her head.

I cocked my head to the side. How could this girl be so happy that she got hit? And why does her face have a slight red tint to it? Why is Ichigo so concerned? Then it hit me like a wall of bricks. Ichigo likes this girl! She cares about her! Wow, he doesn't look like the type that can make the first move, but apparently he can. For some reason Ichigo and girlfriend just doesn't go together. I'm going to ask him later.

"You shouldn't be laughing," Ichigo said, "That's a serious accident, you should be angrier." By the way she looks, I don't think this girl…wait what was her name? Oh…yeah…Inoue. I don't think Inoue could get angry…ever…shouldn't Ichigo know this if she's his girlfriend? Stupid Strawberry doesn't pay attention to anyone, even his girlfriend!

"Well it's not like hey hit me on purpose." Inoue reasoned with Ichigo.

I wanted to say, 'It's not use Inoue, he's stubborn fool!' But I kept my mouth shut and instead I said, "You get hurt often Inoue-san?"

"More than often! It's almost everyday." Ichigo muttered to me.

"I zone out a lot so…." Inoue said.

"Then you shouldn't act like it's unavoidable!" Ichigo barked back. So, I guess she is an airhead. Great choice Ichigo! Great, now I'm being sarcastic in my mind. Something is very wr-. My train of thought stopped as I noticed the long black bruise on her leg…it reeked of Hollow. Did one attack Inoue?

"…That mark on your leg…can I see it?" I asked quietly and Inoue's attention went from Ichigo to me.

"Oh this? Sure, go ahead." She replied and I crouched down and began to examine her leg. Oh no…this definitely a Hollow's mark. One has touched this girl. Maybe the Hollow is after her, in that case I must tell Ichigo soon. I wouldn't want him to loose his girlfriend.

"Kuchiki-san? What's with the scary face?" Inoue asked me and I immediately dropped the face and replaced it with my façade.

"I was just thinking of how painful it looks!" I lied.

"Wow, you're right!" Inoue exclaimed. "My legs much more than my leg!" Ichigo eyes widened and she began yelling at her again.

"Have you gone numb from the pain?! Go to a doctor?!" He nagged and Inoue began to blush. "…Why does that make you blush?" Ichigo asked and scratched the back of his head in confusion. I guess she really is his girlfriend by the way he's acting. Inoue looked at her watch and she gasped.

"Oh! It's late!" She said and Ichigo crossed his arms.

"In a rush?" He asked her.

"Yeah! Laugh hour is almost on!" Inoue said as she dashed up away.

"Want me to walk you home?!" Ichigo yelled and I crossed my arms and looked away. I let out an angry sigh. Why couldn't he just say bye? What's with all the 'Want me to walk you home darling?' Ugh…I sound jealous don't I? I'm not jealous of Ichigo and Inoue. Nope, I am NOT jealous. Not jealous at all.

"Wh..what? N…No, I'm fine!" Inoue called back. I looked back at her and I saw that she had begun to blush.

"Ok, see you tomorrow!" Ichigo called back and she nodded.

"Yeah, tomorrow!" Inoue said and began to walk away. I turned back around so that my back was facing Ichigo.

"…That Inoue girl…" I mumbled.

"Hm?" He questioned.

"Are you two close?" I asked hesitantly. Maybe I don't really want to know if they're boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Not really. Well…I guess so." Ichigo said. "She was best friends with someone who lived in my neighborhood since eighth grade."

"And family?" I asked honestly curious now.

"She had an older brother…" Ichigo said looking up to the sky.

"Had?"

"Yeah, he died three years ago."

* * *

Ichigo

* * *

"I remember because I opened the door…" I began as I pulled the memory out. "I was just about to leave for school. The doorbell rang before we opened. A girl came in carrying her brother on her back. When my dad asked what happened they girl said that it was a car accident. He was covered in blood."

I could still see the blood pouring out of his back and chest. I don't think I've ever seen so much blood. "We didn't have enough equipment to save him, he died while we were arranging his transfer to a big hospital. I found out recently that the girl was her."

"What's with all the questions? Are you worried about her?" I asked Rukia with my arms crossed across my chest. She flipped her hair and let out a "Pft."

"No. I'm not worried." She replied. We stood in silence until she began to speak softly. "Is…Inoue your girlfriend?" My girlfriend? Is she crazy? Hell no! I'm sorry but I don't think I would ever go out with Inoue! No no no no no no no no NEVER!

"W-what? No! Hell no! What gave you that idea?" I asked in shock. Really, where does this midget get all of this?

"Nothing, I was just curious on why you were so concerned about her." Rukia replied.

"She's my friend! That's why the hell I'm concerned!" I yelled at her and Rukia didn't even flinch. She just stood there quiet and calm. Rukia shrugged and turned away.

"What the hell?" I asked as she began to walk away.

"Let's go home." Rukia said. Damn, she's always acting so superior!

'Oh, I'm Rukia!' I began to imitate her in my mind using the best snobby girly voice my mind could make up. 'I'm so much better than you Ichigo, because I'm a shinigami! So, ha! Why don't you bow down to my great awesomeness? Don't forget to polish my shoes while you're down there carrot top!' Urgh…I hate her.

"Oh yeah? Where you always leave to?" I asked trying to find out some more information about her.

"Does my personal life interest you Ichigo?" She asked sweetly and began batting her eyelashes mockingly.

"I-I'm not interested in that!" I lied. She's always so mysterious. I bet if I asked her favorite color she'd probably say, 'I can't answer that, it's too personal!'

"Then don't ask!" She said with her back facing me. Da-Damn it! That midget! "Later!" She yelled and began to walk away.

-------------

"Ichi-nii!" I heard Yuzu calling me. "Have you seen my dress?" I walked upstairs only to see her head stuck in my doorway.

"Hey! Don't open without knocking!" I said angrily. She muttered something under breath and I walked up the last couple of steps.

"Oh! You took a bath! I wanted to come in too!" Yuzu said and pouted a little.

"Are you stupid?" I asked. "You're in fifth grade now, learn to go by yourself already." When Yuzu was small, I'd help her take a bath, 'cause she was too small. But, I mean she's older now, shouldn't get used to the fact that I can't give her bath anymore?

"Ichi-nii, you've become so mean since you started high school." Yuzu mumbled.

"No I have not!" I countered. "And I don't know anything about your dress." I muttered.

"What? I'm also missing a pair of pajamas!" Yuzu wailed.

"I don't know about that either!" Damn, why does she think I know where all her stuff is? I bet Karin threw it out as a joke or something. "Why do you think I know the answers to everything?" I asked and Yuzu pouted and walked back down stairs.

I walked into my room and threw my towel onto my bed. I heard a beeping sound nearby. Who calls at this time of night? Or maybe Yuzu and Karin are playing video games. The noise lasted for about one more second before it stopped. Hm…the noise is gone…weird.

"ICHIGO!" someone yelled and a jumped up in surprise and turned around. Rukia sat inside my closet with Yuzu's pajamas on. Her eyes had a sense of urgency in them and she sat like a cat ready to attack.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you! How long have you been here?! Aren't those Yuzu's pajamas?" I asked in surprise.

"Forget about that!" She snapped at me. "It's an order!"

"Order? Meaning a Hollow's going to appear?" I asked confused. She nodded once and climbed out of my closet. Her tiny feet made a 'thunk' sound as she stepped onto the hard light brown wood floor.

"The time and place are both…now and here!" She yelled and everything happened so fast that if I blinked, I would have missed it. Rukia hit my forehead, causing my shinigami form to come out in one direction and my body to go another direction. Then a huge hand came up under my bed and ripped my pillow in half. Jeez, Rukia has some fast reflexes.

The Hollow began to climb out of the wall and onto my bed. It crawled slowly as it made its way to the back of the room. Meanwhile, Rukia and I were still in mid air flying towards the south wall of my room.

"Go for the head!" She yelled at me and I grunted.

"I know!" I yelled back. I pulled out my Zanpakutou and sliced its head. The fraction of its mask came off and it revealed a part of its face. I've seen that face before…

"Not deep enough." Rukia muttered. The Hollow let out a pained scream and ran back into the wall and disappeared. Rukia and I landed back onto the floor and she began to pant and so did I. "…He got away…" Rukia said under her breath.

"We're going after him!" I said and began to run.

"Wait!" Rukia yelled loudly and I stopped mid-run and looked back at her.

"What's going on?" I asked and hung my and focused on the wood planks beneath me. "That was Inoue's brother…" I looked back up Rukia who now stared intently in front of her.

"I told you that sneaking up from behind it and killing it in once one hit was basics against killing a Hollow. That's to protect against being hurt, but there's one more important reason." Rukia looked up straight into my eyes. Her violet orbs captured mine and I just couldn't look away.

"To avoid seeing the Hollow's identity. Because all Hollows are the souls of former humans…"

* * *

Another chapter done, sorry it took so long to get out.

My grandmother died and so I haven't really had much time to write, so please forgive me.

Um…I don't think I have anything to explain, but if you have questions, please feel free to ask me!

**Reviews only take a couple of seconds, but if you do review, it'll mean a whole day of happiness for me. So please please please please review!**


End file.
